


Dressing Up

by starof-insomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Car Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, FFXV Kink Week 2018, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto gets out of the shower to find a special set of clothes on the bed for him, which he is more than willing to wear.





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of FFXV Kink Week for Clothing Kinks   
> I was inspired by two arts by Numinoceur that you can look at [ here ](http://numinoceur.tumblr.com/post/171361932624/destatree-and-i-agreed-that-lucian-black) and [ here ](http://numinoceur.tumblr.com/post/171950686479/sorry-for-the-lack-of-updates-ive-been-a-busy)

Prompto gets out of the shower and starts to dry off, then heads out into the hotel room. He blushes softly when he looks at the bed and sees a new set of clothes have been set out for him. “Hey, Ig? Did I run out of my usual clothes?” He asks, picking up the plaid red skirt. He blushes softly and looks over at Ignis and Noctis. His blush darkens when Noctis smirks. 

“I saw that at one of the shops and thought you would look good in it. If you don’t want to wear it, Ignis washed your clothes.” Noctis locks his phone and sets it down on the table, before coming up behind his boyfriend. “Don’t you think you’d look so good in that? You can’t even bend over without it riding up and showing off your panties…” Noctis purrs in his ear, then grabs his ass. 

Prompto gasps and drops the skirt at the thought. He leans back against Noctis, turning his head to kiss his cheek. “You really are a spoiled rotten little prince,” he whispers, lips brushing Noctis’ ear as he talks. Noctis shivers, but backs off. 

“Nuh uh, not yet Prom. You gotta earn it.” He picks the black lacy panties up from the bed and holds them up. “What d’ya say?” Noctis smirks softly as Prompto blushes and snatches them from him. 

“Whatever,” he whispers, though he’s pretty interested. He pulls on the panties and shifts around for a moment before heading to the full length mirror to look at himself. It’s too blurry for him to see without his contacts, so he goes to grab them only to find the case missing. “Noctis! Where are my contacts?” 

“I thought glasses would fit better with your costume! But if you want them back, I’ll give them back.” Noctis comes up behind him and meets his gaze in the mirror before gently kissing across his shoulders. “You look so beautiful, Prom,” he purrs, putting his arms around his waist. Noctis opens his glasses case and slides on his chunky, black frames, then looks at himself. 

Prompto breathes out in surprise when he looks at himself. Noctis’ finger traces the shape of his cock through the lace, causing a pleased sigh to fall from his lips. “Don’t tease me if I can’t have it yet, Noct. That’s not fair.” He turns in Noctis’ arms and kisses him deeply, grinding up against him for just a moment, then slowly pulls away. Prompto puts on the shirt next, then pulls the skirt on so that it’ll tuck properly. The jacket is a little tight around his biceps, but it’s loose enough to move comfortably. 

He picks up the socks, and a tube of lipstick falls out. “Oh seriously? I don’t know how to put on lipstick.” He pouts as he holds the tube up. When he opens it, he finds that it’s black, and his blush darkens further. Noctis smiles at him, and gently pushes Prompto into a sitting position. He puts the thigh highs on him, then slides a cute set of ballet flats onto him.

“Now sit still, and let me put it on, alright?” Noctis kneels on Prompto’s lap and opens the tube, slowly applying it. He makes sure not to let any of it smear, wanting Prompto to look absolutely perfect. “There.” He stands up and hides the lipstick away in the armiger, then kisses his cheek. 

Prompto blushes and gets up, looking at himself in the mirror again. He styles his hair up like he usually does, pretending not to notice the way Noctis’ eyes follow the shape of his legs. “Hey, hey! No peeking! If I have to wait til later, so do you,” he scolds, huffing quietly as he puts his hands down on the back to hold it there. 

Gladio walks in a moment later and freezes in place. “Well I’ll be damned, blondie looks hot in a skirt. I guess I owe you ten gil, Igs.” He slaps Prompto’s ass on his way to the bathroom. Ignis sighs and offers his arm to Prompto. 

“Now, now. That is no way to treat him, especially not if you want him to do you any favours in the future.” Ignis escorts Prompto out to the Regalia and opens the passenger door for him with a bow. He kisses Prompto’s knuckles lightly, reveling in the cute blush and laugh it pulls from the blond. 

“What are we doing today? Do we have a hunt?” Prompto asks, turning around in the seat and leaning over it to look at Noctis, seeming to already forget how short his skirt is. The wolf whistle from Gladio reminds him, and he reaches back to tug it down with a violent blush. “Not cool!” He pouts softly at the big guy. 

Gladio chuckles and sits down in the back. “Sit down right before Iggy starts driving. Last thing we need is you falling and flashing all of Eos as we drive, alright?” He smirks at Prompto’s continued pout, and pulls out his book. It’s going to be a long, boring drive out to the hunt sight, and the last thing he needs is to fixate on the beautiful blond in front of him until then. 

Prompto, it seems, continues to forget what he’s wearing. He gets up on his knees and leans over the edge of the car to get a photo, then turns and takes pictures of Noctis and Gladio. The wind whips his skirt up and they both get a lovely view from the mirrors. Noctis shifts uncomfortably, and looks away from the mirror after enjoying the shape of his ass for a little too long. 

Ignis glances over at Prompto, then blushes lightly. “Do sit down, love. I would hate for you to get hurt because you can’t sit properly in the car.” 

Prompto looks over and smiles brightly, then sits down. “Of course, Igs!” He flops back into his seat properly, legs spread wide. He either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t care that it rides his skirt so far up his thighs that his panties are showing. Prompto turns the camera around and takes a picture of himself with the other two behind him. 

His lips are pursed into a kissy face in the picture, and two of his fingers are up, but he quickly gets bored of taking pictures, and looks out to the fields passing by. “Are we almost at the hunt site?” he asks, pulling out his phone to play King's Knight. Prompto pauses when a hand touches his thigh, and looks back to see Noctis leaning forwards with a small smirk. 

“Impatient, aren’t we? I just want to smear that lipstick on your face then fuck your mouth so hard my cock is stained with the royal colour,” Noctis says, voice low. Prompto whines softly at the thought and turns around in the seat, resting his cheek against Noctis’ hand when it’s held out to him. Noctis’ thumb touches along his lower lip then drags heavily over his lower lip, smearing the colour across his freckled cheek towards his jaw. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers as he leans forward, wiping the lipstick on his pants. Noctis kisses him deeply, sliding his tongue between Prompto’s lips the first chance that he has. His hand slides the rest of the way up Prompto’s thigh to rub against his hardening cock. Prompto lets out a quiet moan into his mouth, head tilted to get better access. 

Noctis breaks the kiss and smirks at his boyfriend, lips now stained with the pigment as well. His lips move to Prompto’s jaw, then his neck as he summons lube from the armiger. “How about a quick hand job, since you’re dressed so pretty for us?” Noctis offers, lips soft against his ear. Prompto whimpers softly and nods. 

“Please, Noct.” Prompto’s words tumble from his lips, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the wind rushing by. Noctis’ hand is slick when it returns to his dick this time, causing Prompto to thrust his hips up into his hand. He smirks, watching the way Prompto’s head falls back against the seat, lips parted in pleasure. He starts to jerk him off, hand tight around him. 

Prompto grabs the seat tightly with one hand, sucking in a harsh breath. He pushes up his hips, moaning loudly into the wind. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he completely misses the longing looks Gladio sends Noctis’ way, or the blush on Ignis’ cheek as he glances at them out of the corner of his eye. Prompto turns his head when he’s pulled into another kiss, only this time he tastes Gladio on his lips. 

He whines softly when Noctis starts to stroke him faster, arching his back off of the seat. Gladio pulls his skirt away from his lap, not wanting to stain it with cum. Prompto’s toes curl in his shoes and he pulls away to let out a loud cry as he finally releases, head tossed back. Noctis smirks, grabbing tissues and cleaning up the mess before cleaning his hands with the sanitizer Ignis keeps around. 

He turns Prompto’s head and wipes up the stains from the black lipstick on his jaw and cheek. Noctis grabs takes the tube out and applies it to Prompto’s lips with a smirk. “There, all perfect again. I can’t wait to use your mouth later.” He kisses his cheek lightly, then sits back, enjoying the stunned look on Prompto’s face. “Later.” 

Prompto smirks softly and nods, looking out the front window. “Later.”


End file.
